The flow restrictor inventions are directed to use in infant and children's liquid medicine bottles, including for ibuprofen and acetaminophen. Drug accidents may occur if a child resistant cap is not placed back on the medicine bottle and a child consumes more medicine than a prescribed or recommended dose. To prevent such accidents, flow restrictors have been added to the top of the bottle. Such flow restrictors may be used with a syringe inserted into the flow restrictor for removal of the liquid medicine from the bottle and to dispense the medicine to the infant or child; or a flow restrictor wherein when the medicine bottle is squeezed and the flow restrictor has an aperture which opens to dispense the liquid medicine to a dose cup.
For example, two types of flow restrictors now in use consist of (1) a flow restrictor which covers the opening of a bottle, and (2) a flow restrictor used to create a smaller diameter opening in the bottle. However, the flow restrictor used to cover the opening of the bottle may still permit the medicine to leak because, for example, when a cap is screwed onto the bottle, a cap liner may depress the opening causing leakage. Additionally, such a flow restrictor may not effectively grip the neck of the medicine bottle, thereby permitting the flow restrictor to be accidently pulled out of the bottle by an inserted syringe. Additionally, some flow restrictors, positioned flush against the diameter of the mouth of the bottle, have been known to be accidently pushed into the bottle. Further, flow restrictors used to reduce the diameter of the bottle may leak when the bottle is tipped over. Additionally, the squeeze flow restrictors may come off when the bottle is squeezed.
Accordingly, these known flow restrictors have various shortcomings. These and other shortcomings of these devices are addressed by the present invention.